Seatbelts are known in the art, as are devices for improving the comfort of a seatbelt. Typically, such devices comprise pads that wrap around a seatbelt strap to provide a buffer between the seatbelt strap and the wearer. While these devices may be effective, they do not provide relief in areas where creases of the body are irritated by the edges of a flat seatbelt. Therefore there is a need for a device that provides comfort at the breast area where cleavage causes a flat seatbelt to rest in an uncomfortable position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seatbelt clip for holding a seatbelt in a more comfortable position at the intersection of the belt and breast cleavage. Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for creasing a seatbelt strap, causing it to re-orient at a 90 degree angle to fit between the breasts of a user. A further object of the present invention is to provide a tethered clip for creasing a seatbelt, wherein the tether causes automatically dislodges and retracts the clip in the event of an accident. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the appended summary, description and claims.